My Immortal
by Angelprinczess
Summary: One shot Squinoa Songfic to My Immortal by Evanescence. Rinoa recieves devastating news about Squall, but she won't let him go.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence.

Author's Note: This is my first time trying to write an angst piece. With the recent problems that I've been having with FF.net, I figured now would be a pretty good time to try my hand at it, so this is how it turned out. For those of you wondering about "On the Ice," I am thinking of continuing it, but not for at least another week or two. I have set my account so that I am not excepting any anonymous reviews due to the recent flames I have been receiving. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this.

My Immortal

_Rinoa Heartilly laughed as she hurried to catch up to the man in front of her. "Squall, what's going on? Why are we here?"_

Squall finally came to a stop within the field of flowers. "You tired?" He teased.

Rinoa smiled. "Just a little. Now, are you going to tell me why you brought me here?"

Squall nodded. "Do you remember our promise?"

"Of course." Rinoa replied. "It was right after you saved me from the Sorceress Memorial. I told you about my dream and then we made our promise."

"I'll be here..." Squall began.

"Why?" Rinoa asked playfully.

"I'll be here...so if you come here, you'll find me. I promise."

"It's a promise." Rinoa said. "You never broke it."

"Neither did you." Squall grabbed her hand. "Rinoa...today I want to make another promise to you. A promise that I will always be with you. No matter what happens, I need you to know that."

"I do know that, Squall." Rinoa told him gently. "I've never doubted that."

"I need to ask you something." He paused as he drew out a blue velvet box from his pocket. "Rinoa, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Rinoa, momentarily shocked, couldn't speak. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Of course! Oh, Squall, yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Squall smiled as he slid the ring on her finger. "I love you, Rinoa."

"I love you, too, Squall." Rinoa said through her tears. She flung her arms around his neck and Squall kissed her deeply. "You've made me the happiest girl in the world!"

"Rinoa? Are you alright?" Headmaster Cid asked.

"Hmm?" Rinoa smiled as she gazed at the ring on her finger. "I'm sorry, Sir. I'm just so excited! Squall is coming home tomorrow and then we can get ready for our wedding."

Cid looked down, his eyes filling with tears. "Rinoa...I don't know how to tell you this."

Rinoa's smile faded when she saw the look on his face. "Sir...what's wrong? What do you have to tell me?"

Cid took a deep breath. "Rinoa, there's been an accident. Squall...Squall is dead."

"No." Rinoa whispered. "There has to be some mistake. This is Squall we're talking about!"

Cid hung his head. "I am sorry, Rinoa, but there has been no mistake."

"No!" Rinoa screamed. "No!"

**__**

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

Rinoa entered Squall's dorm, feeling completely numb. Hanging next to Squall's bed was his trademark jacket, which he had left behind. Rinoa took the jacket down and held it close. The scent of Squall was present throughout the room, but especially in his jacket. Tears welled up in her eyes as the truth hit her. Squall would never wear that jacket again.

**__**

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

Next, Rinoa pulled out his gunblade case from beneath the bed. Some SeeDs had found Lionheart and cleaned it up. Opening the case, she pulled out the gunblade and ran her hand over it's edge. She gripped the handle that Squall's hands would never grip again. With a sudden cry, she collapsed onto the bed, sobbing.

**__**

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held you hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

Rinoa tossed and turned...it was impossible to sleep. Images of Squall ran through her dreams. His voice echoed wherever she went, a haunting melody. She wandered through the halls, hours past curfew, but no one bothered her. They all felt her pain, saw the changes in her.

**__**

You used to captivate me

By your resonating life

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

Rinoa's steps led her to the balcony. She remembered the first time she had been out there. Ultimecia had been defeated and everything had seemed right in the world. Then she had seen that shooting star and Squall had kissed her for the first time.

**__**

These wounds wont seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

It had taken awhile, but slowly, Squall had opened up to her. He had offered her his love, his heart, his soul, and now they were all gone. Never again would she see his smile, hear his voice, feel his arms wrapped around her.

**__**

When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of you tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

Rinoa slowly walked through the field of flowers, stopping at the stone that marked Squall's grave. 'Here lies Squall Leonhart,' it read, 'Beloved friend and a hero to all. May his memory be eternal.' 

"Hey, Squall." Rinoa said quietly. "I'm sorry that it's taken me a while to come out here and see you. It's just so hard, you know? Sometimes I forget that you're gone, and I find myself waiting for you...where we promised."

**__**

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

"I know that you tried to keep your promise to me." Rinoa sobbed, the tears pouring down her face. "I just wish that you didn't have to go away. We had our whole life ahead of us, and I know it's selfish, but I just wanted us to be happy. You had so much pain in your life, and I thought I could take it all away. I never imagined that I could be the one experiencing this pain.

"Everyone's been telling me that I need to get over you and move on. They just don't seem to understand. You are my soul mate, Squall, and you are still a part of me, even now. I will never let you go."

**__**

When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

~*~ 


End file.
